GumWin ABC's
by GumWin
Summary: A bunch of one shots for GumWin based around the alphebet. Warning guy x guy gay relationship.


**A/N I don't own the idea of doing the ABC thing! But I though it would be adorable with GumWin :3 these are just going to be a bunch of one shots based around the alphabet! Most likely to do either one or three letters per chapter depending upon how long or short it is! They are going to be humanized in this btw. Gumball is going to have his normal cloths, but teal sneakers. Darwin is slightly shorter than Gumball, but only just. Gumball has neon blue hair and instead of ears he has blue cat ears and he also has a blue a tail. Darwin is wearing his normal shoes, and wearing green swim trunks and an orange hoodie. He has orange hair and instead of ears he has fins. If he takes his shirt off you can see gills on his sides. He also has a tail fin. Others are humanized to, but you can imagine them however you want. Thanks to all who read the entire authors note, without farther a due I give you, GumWin ABC's!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball or any of the characters.**

**A for Air**

The cat boys ears swiveled to the door as it opened, and Anais and Nichole walked in. The boys didn't dare move, in fear of being caught. Even though it only took seconds for the girls to go into the kitchen, it seemed to take hours. When they saw the kitchen light turn on, Darwin let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Gumball looked down at the fish boy in his lap. "That was close," Darwin whispered to him. "Yah," Gumball agreed, "I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet. We've been dating for almost eight months." Gumball nodded as he replied, "best eight months of my life." Darwin smiled as he laid his head against Gumballs chest, "that has to be the corniest thing you've ever said to me," Darwin giggled, "but it's still sweet."

They could here footsteps coming in again and pretended to be asleep. They could here Anais sigh and walk out again. "Is it safe?" Gumball asked opening one eye. "Hold on," Darwin replied. He lifted his head till he could see over the top of it. Anais was walking back down the stairs with a blanket. She smiled at his pore attempt to pretend like he was asleep again. "Come one guys I know you're awake," she said with a giggle. This time it was Gumballs' head that poked over the couch, "morning?" He tried weakly.

**B for Blood**

Gumball let out a whimper as blood flowed from his arm. "Ow..." he whispered. Gumball had taken off his now bloody sweater. Darwin walked into the bathroom, the door hadn't been shut. "Hey Gumball I was wondering if I could borrow your..." he stopped as he saw the blood all over Gumballs' arm. "GUMBALL?!" he shouted as he ran up to Gumball, "what happened?" Darwin got down the First Aid Kit. "I got cut while I was trying to get a knife out of the drawer." Gumball looked at him with tears streaming down his face. "How do you even do that?" he asked quietly, not really aiming it for anyone. "Sorry," he whispered as Darwin took out the gauss and wrapped his arm up in it, after he had put Peroxide on it. "Don't worry about it," Darwin said as he smiled at his handy work, "glad I was able to help."

Gumball let out a sniff as they stood up to leave. "Besides," Darwin continued, "your face wasn't really meant for tears." With that he leaned up and kissed the cat boy. Gumballs tail puffed up at least twice it's size. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arm around Darwins waist, while Darwin wrapped his around Gumballs' neck. "I love you," Darwin whispered into Gumballs' ear, which twitched at the feeling of hot breath against it. "Love you too my fishy," Gumball said as they hugged.

**C for Cat**

Gumball sat above Darwin in a tree. They were in the park. It was Saturday, so neither had to go to school. Darwin smiled up at him. "How do you even get up there?" Darwin asked. Gumball looked down at him, he let his nails unsheathe. "Part cat remember?" he laughed at Darwins expression. "Well help me up!" Darwin stood and held his arms out. Gumball rolled his eyes as he grabbed his arms and pulled him up, "thats Mr. Cat to you." Gumball smiled as Darwin snuggled into his chest. "More like Mr. Scaredy Cat," Darwin replied with a smirk.

**A/N: Well that was interesting... I really liked the idea for C for Cat in my head, though it looks weird on paper... Oh well :3. I personally think Gumball would be Uke, but in this Darwins going to be. xD At the though of them I start to drool :F - drooling face. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


End file.
